Anime Survivor
by mastersword124356
Summary: Take any survivor fanfic, now picture a fanfic like that, with characters from various series', in which the characters don't even know what they're competing for.  Throw in sadistic challenges and references nobody gets and you get this fanfic.


I only own myself, Mr. ManlyMan, the Phantom Channelers, and Yami Token. I also own Nazo no Toshi. I would like to say I own this story idea, but that would cause everyone who wrote a fic like this to sue me, then each other, then evryone else. Lastly, to prevent any confusion, during this chapter I will tell where each character came from unless they are an oc. And because this is ANIME Survivor, there won't be many oc's. Ok then, Game Start!

The island of Nazo no Toshi, a tropical paridise. Waterfalls, mountains, caves of crystal, volcanos, lakes, glaciers, forests, tropical beaches, canyons, cliffs, rivers, and all around undisturbed nature make up this island. How, you may ask, can all this exist in one place? The answer lies within Nazo no Toshi's unique climate which differs in each area. This is possible by the strong magnetic force of the island, which is so powerfull it can alter the weather. Also on the island are certain stones that you can use to control the climate. However the magnetic pull of the island will return the area to normal after each stones use. The author, after hearing this from the nature protection agent had an idea. An idea that he had forgotten about. An idea that he had while being knocked the funk out by Chouji. He immediately stood up an said "I'm making this shit into a reality show!"

ANIME SURVIVOR

"Hello people and welcome to Anime Survivor, an idea that's so unoriginal that it is original! I'm your host Mastersword and this is my staff. The enforcers Gaara, Yellow, Chaos, Laharl, Mr. ManlyMan, and Toph Bei Fong. Next are our fine chefs Sanji, Yami Token, Mr. Ichiraku, and Maria. Now for the people who build, and get the materials to build, our challenges and other props Franky, Lelouch VI Britannia, Flynn Scifo, and Mr. Iceburg with his Galley La company. Finally we have Allen Walker who runs the shop and last but not least we have Yuri Lowell who runs our dimensional port. I think I'm gonna pass out" Mastersword said, AT ONCE! "That would be nice." Declaired Gaara. "Well I'm back now so it's time to introduce our contestants." Announced the living dead.

A boat pulled up with thirty contestants. Most got off one at a time to make it more convient to type. The first one got off, his spikey hair almost impaled some of the other contestants. "Hey Atem, what's up?" "Well I came back from the end of Yu-Gi-Oh because I heard that you wanted me on the show. So I decided to enter the contest." "Thank you Atem. Now would you please stand over there?" "Ok."

The next person got off. He was a Middle Eastern man with a dog. He was also the most awesome anime Muslem. "Hey Abdol." "Hello Mastersword. Iggy and I came as soon as JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ended." "You were in a good series. By the way isn't Steel Ball Run also part of the series? Because that's still ongoing." "Shit. I frogot about that." "Don't worry. You still get payed. So please go over there with Atem." "I still get payed? Sweet!"

The third came off. She was a skilled swordswoman and she was young too! She was also has wings that apear when she wants them to! "Setsuna! Glad you could make it!" "Well, I got some time off from Negima so I decided to see what this is all about." "Ok then Setsuna, is there anything else that you hope to get here?" "Well I obviously want to win." "Not gonna happen!" said a voice on the boat. "Who the hell said that!" Setsuna screamed. "Just go over there. Please." The author sighed.

Another one came off. He has looked very familiar. He also wore a cloak like Bass from Megaman. "So Hao Asakura, what do you think?" "About what?" "I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." "Well ever since Shaman King ended I've had a lot of time to think, and I decided that coming here was my best option." "Heh Heh Heh." "Ha Ha Ha." "Heh Heh Heh you're gonna regret that." "Wait, WHAT!" "I didn't say anything." "But you just-" "So can you please stand over there? Thanks." Hao walked over to where ever Mastersword sends all his people with a shocked look on his face. The last thing he said in his introduction was "It's over. We're all screwed."

On an even worse note, the next person was pure evil. He ruled the world but eventualy failed. And now he's back. "Light Yagami. Cause of death-" "Ha Ha, very funny, now shut up." "What did I do?" "You mocked me because of how I died! You know what, I was wrong. Let's just put this behind us. Afted Death Note ended you were there for me, so let's forget about this ok?" "Your Death Note can't kill on this island. It can only manipulate. Now go over there with the rest of them." "Funk."

Another person came off of the magical plot device in the form of a boat. He was young and had very messy hair. He also only wore pajamas. "So what's new Near?" "Well like Light said our series ended so I'm here to kill time." "Did you bring any toys?" "Yes.I brought so many the boat sunk after we loaded them on. So we had to salvage it and rebalance it so the toys wouldn't sink it again." "Normally this is where I would tell you to go over there but because of your statement you need to drop your toys off there before you go over there. Ok?" "I completely and totaly understand."

The next one came off the boat. He was a kid with huge glasses that didn't even need them! He was in disguise so he could revert back to his original body. "Conan Edogawa, how goes it?" "Well I'm glad to be here but not glad my series is called Case Closed in America! In Japan it was called Detective Conan and it had my name in it! I want my name in the title!" "Ok, you do that, but do it over there."

Yet another person got off the boat. This one was the greatest hero of all time. He is also from one of the best mangas of all time. "Goku, is in da house!" "Thanks Mastersword. Once Dragon Ball ended I knew I could count on you to give us something to do." "Well I'm glad that you're glad so please go over there."

The next few people came out of the boat. They were teams of two and three but each team counted as one person. "Hi Maka, hi Soul, hi Black Star, hi Tsubaki, hi Death the Kid, hi Liz, and hi Patty" "Hi." They all said simultaniously. "Soul Eater is a great series so you guys don't need to go over there, you can go over there instead" "Ok." They all said, once again, simultaniously.

The next person that came out was the most evil gamer you will ever meet. He also is the source of fifty percent of the fangirls watching this show slash reading this fic. "So you came Bakura?" "Yes, I came because Yu-Gi-Oh ended and I had nothing better to do." "Ok so go over there without stealing the souls of the living." "Funk you."

The person that came off the floating barge next was none other than the token magical girl on this show slash fic. "Amu Hinamori, what the funk is up?" "Well Shugo Chara gave me a break so I came here because of the prize you mentioned." "You mean the one that I haven't told anyone what it is?" "Yep, that's the one." "Ok then go over there." "Kay."

Two came off the boat. They looked like girls but were realy dolls. TWIN DOLLS! "Suiseiseki and Souseiseki have entered da buildin'." "Rozen Maiden ended so thanks for giving us a job here!" Souseiseki said sincenerly. Try saying that three times fast. C'mon I dare you! "Well go over there next to Amu." "Ok." Suiseiseki said, while unbeknownst to her, she had just created another tounge twister.

The person on the boat that exited after the exit of the boat by the twin dolls exited the boat. "Do you comprehend Syaoran?" "I think? Anyway, CLAMP gave me time off of Tsubasa so I'm here." "Glad you're here now go over there." "But I just got here." "And you also just confused me so go over there while I plot my revenge." "Meep!"

The next one was the world's most awesome pirate. Even though he is very underappreciated in America. "Luffy. What's new?" "I got a break from One Piece so I decided to come here that's all." "Good now go over there please."

Ok, I swear that there is no way one boat can accomidate this many people! No funking way! "Did you here something Ultimo?" "No, but I might be wrong. What about you Vice? Did you hear anything?" "Shut up Ultimo! I'm still pissed off that our series is named after you!" Vice yelled. "Actualy, It's called Karakuri Doji Ultimo not just Ultimo." Ultimo replied. "Like I care! Vice screamed "Hey, wait a minute, you're the guy that yelled at me from the boat!" Setsuna said. "Before you kill each other take Suiseiseki and Souseiseki from over there and go over there with the cast of Soul Eater." "Why?" Ultimo questioned. To which Mastersword replied "Foreshadowing."

The next one that came off of the floating defiance to all logic and morals was the most powerful cult leader in the anime world. "Pleased to make your aquaintence Haruhi Suzumiya." "You too." "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is an awesome series so you get a special place over there."

The next one that was lead astray by Mastersword was a butler with uncanny ability in everything. "Hayate Ayasaki, now that you're here the fun begins. Muahahahahahaa!" "I should have staied in Hayate the Combat Butler." "I thought your series was called Hayate no Gotoku." "In Japan." "Oh, that makes sence that in Japan your series' title would be in japanese. Anyway, go over there."

The next person foolish enought to accept Mastersword's invitation exited the evil sea vessle. "Aang, glad you came." "Well Avatar the Last Airbenber ended so Toph managed to get me a place on your show slash fic." "I would have invited you anyway. But now you must go over there."

The next one that exited redefined the word badass, didn't like the redefinition, and redefined Badass again. "Jotaro Kujo, it's great to know you're here." "Well Abdol already explained why we're here. We are from the same series after all." "Good now please go over there."

Six people then managed to exit the boat at the same time. They were all controled by someone already on the island. "Hello Pains, how goes it?" "Ok,I guess. Naruto is still going on but we don't have much of a part now so we could come here." the Yahiko Pain said. "Ok now all of you go over there."

One frog from space came off the boat of the doomed. "Keroro, now that you're here go over there." "But I didn't even get to say anything about my series, SGT. Frog. It's also called Keroro Gunso in Japan you know." I'll care when you're over there." "You're mean."

Then the living dead left the boat. No surprise there. "Yo Yusuke Urameshi, what's new with you?" "Yu Yu Hakusho ended and I've had enougth time to come here. And since I've had nothing better to do, I did." "Now go over there while we get everyone else off." "Ok."

Then a sweeper left the boat. "Train Heartnet I will give you one choice because you're the only one from Black Cat here. Do you want to go over there, or do you want to go over there?" "There!" "Exelent choice, now go."

Then Sephiroth got off the boat. "Hey you're not supposed to take my job! I get to introduce everyone! At least let me tell everyone that he's from Final Fantasy VII!" "Who are you talking to?" "Why, the text that isn't dialouge of course." "I'm going to go over there before I go insane."

The male swordsman exited the boat. "Himura Kenshin, or should I should I call you Rurouni Kenshin after the title of your series?" "Either's fine but I prefer the first." "And so will I if you go over there."

The next person that left was a mage prodagy. "Rita Mordio from Tales of Vesperia, it's nice to see you again." "I guess it's good to see you too." "So tell me, will America get Tales of Vesperia for the PS3 or are we doomed to the 360 version forever?" "How should I know!" You're a main character." "Oh, yeah. But they still didn't tell me." "Dam full of beavers, I was hoping for good news. Well just go over there and we will begin in a few sentences." "Ok."

The last three people FINALY exited the boat. There was a mysterious man and a pair of twins. "Aparently the text thinks you're mysterious Kaze. At least it got the part about Ai and Yu being twins correct." "Whatever." Kaze said. "When Final Fantasy Unlimited ended we were sad." Yu said. "But we got through it, and we're here to win." "Ok. Now go over there to win."

Introductions were now over and there was no turning back. As evidented by the captain of the ship imediently speading away while screaming "See ya suckers! Hahahaha!" Ironicly however, the boat crashed into a rock and exploded because the driver was looking back and taunting instead of watching the road of water. But that wasn't the main problem the cast faced, as the dock immediately colapsed under all the contestants weight.

"What was that!" Rita screamed. "The docks colapsing under your weight, why do you ask?" Mastersword replied. "Why are we wet and not dry like everyone else?" Bakura asked, however, it was more like a demand than a question. "Well first because you fell in the water. Also The cast of Soul Eater, the twin dolls, Ultimo, and Vice arn't here because they are on land with Train Heartnet. Train and the cast of Soul Eater are too awesome to drown and the rest would malfunction because they're robots, except for the twin dolls but water might get in their joints and weigh them down to Davy Jones' Locker. Which he never cleaned out during Davy Jones' last day of high school. My only regret is that Rita wasn't saved." "Why her?" Goku asked. "Because she is awesome too. Now get out so I can divide you into tribes."

After they all got out Mastersword spoke to them and the readers slash watchers. "There will be two tribes, Shonen and Shojo, but just because you're in the Shojo tribe doesn't mean that your a love freak like Flonne from Disgaea. For all we know, Shojo might win. Now everyone come up here and grab a slip of water-proof paper from this hat I pulled out of nowhere." Announced Mastersword. Everyone then obeyed and got the water-proof paper from a hat that looked like it might have belonged to Indiana Jones, but there were several blood stains on the hat so it was hard to tell.

"Now let it be known what the teams are." Mastersword announced. He then continued by saying "These teams will be with you always. You either win together or lose together. There is no I in team. Furthermore-" "GET ON WITH IT!" Everyone yelled at the top of their lungs. "You make me sad. Now without further adu, these people will be in the Shonen tribe. Atem, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Light Yagami, Conan Edogawa, Soul Eater and his partner Maka, Death the Kid and his partners Liz and Patty, Amu Hinamori, Syaoran, Ultimo, Haruhi Suzumiya, Aang, the Pains, Yusuke Urameshi, Sephiroth, and Rita Mordio. Also the people in the Shojo tribe are Abdol and Iggy, Hao Asakura, Near, Goku, Black Star and his partner Tsubaki, Bakura, Souseiseki and her twin sister Suiseiseki, Monkey D. Luffy, Vice, Hayate Ayasaki, Jotaro Kujo, Keroro, Train Heartnet, Himura Kenshin, and Kaze with Ai and Yu."

"Why am I, the great Vice, on Shojo!" Vice said. To which Mastersword replied "I knew you were going to be the one to complain about being on Shojo Vice. Anyway, you are where you are because of the pieces of paper." "But doesn't it seem a little too convient? I mean, If the cast of Soul Eater just went with their partners when they left the boat then all the ones that came out as an odd number in the order in which people left the boat would be on Shonen and everyone that came out as an even number in the order would be in Shojo, except for Ultimo and Vice who were split up." "I was about to say that." Light said. "Me too." declared Near. "More importantly, the teams are uneven! You can't expect us to play at a serious disadvantage can you?" Kenshin questioned. "Actualy, I can. But that's not the case. You see, people like the cast of Soul Eater need to work together because some of them are meisters and some of them turn into weapons. Nagato was alreagy here before you got here but each of the Pains only has one type of skill, so of course I'm gonna let Nagato use all of them. Ai and Yu need to be present for Kaze to use his power, that's why they're here. The twin dolls use their powers together and that's why they are together. Finaly, Iggy is too stuborn to listen to anyone but Abdol and even then he needs coffie flavored gum to , to make it fair, because these people work as teams, they are also eliminated as teams." Mastersword responded. "WHAT?" shouted everyone one the teams that Mastersword mentioned, except for the Pains and Kaze. "Hey, I have to make it fair. But more importantly, you guys need to set up camp. Your things are already there, even Near's toys. Anyway, the Shonen tribe is over on the left side of the island in the forest and the Shojo tribe is on the right side of the island in the forest. I've already marked the trail for all of you so head off."

The members of the Shonen tribe got to their campsite. The site was in a clearing that was the length and width of a large house. There were three log cabins with bunk beds inside. There was also a place to start a campfire. Finaly there was a note attached to the door of one of the cabins.

"I'll read that." Atem said just before he read the note. "What is up my Shonen! Do you like your site? 'Cause if you don't too bad. Now anyway, Everyone is to meet me at the docks in one hour and a half. Ya know? The ones YOU BROKE! It should be fixed by the time you get there, so set up your stuff and come over for the first chalenge. Lastly, you have probably noticed that there is a third cabin. Don't go in it. It's locked so you won't be able to anyway, but other than that the site is yours. That is all. Stay awesome. Mastersword."

"Why can't we go in there?" Aang asked. "Well if you were listening it's because it's locked." Atem answered. "I think it's more than that. If you look through the window you can see other people have set up already." Maka commented. "Anyway-" Kid began. "We should set up quickly so we can get this chalenge over with." "So, who's gonna sleep where?" Haruhi questioned. "Well, there are two cabins and two genders so it should be fairly obvious. But the female Pain needs to go back to Nagato or something because we can't trust her with the guys and because a guy is controaling her we can't have her with us. Is that ok?" Rita said. "That's fine." The female Pain replied. After that everyone set up and went back to the docks.

On the other side of the forest the Shojo tribe encountered a similar campsite, a similar note, but a new problem. "What do you mean the girls have to share a cabin with the guys?" Ai shrieked. "I mean what I said! Besides, there are only four girls here and there are fourteen guys here!" Vice screamed back. "Guys, shut up! Just find a way to live with it or get the health out of here!" Goku yelled. Needless to say, they shut up quickly.

"Got it." Bakura said. "What?" Hao asked. "The door of the locked cabin. They don't call me the king of theives for nothing." Shortly after Bakura and Hao looted the room and relocked it, the Shojo tribe went to the docks.

"Welcome back." Mastersword began. "Follow me and I'll show you where the challenge will take place. To the beach." They all walked to the beach until they came to the base of a cliff. "Alright, welcome to the site of your challenge." "Why did we stop? If I know you, you arn't going to come up with an original idea, instead you're going to rip off the first and second episodes of Total Drama Island and make us jump from the top of the cliff." Near deduced. "Well Near, while you do have to jump from the cliff I have made it much worse." Mastersword replied. "How so?" "You also have to climb up the cliff." There was a great silence. "Y-you're kidding right?" Rita asked. "If I made a joke it would involve much more torment. This isn't even enougth to wake me from my sleep. Health, I could make this up in my sleep. Anyway, because of my ego, the Shojo tribe will climb first. After they all get up there, or die, or both the Shonen tribe will climb. Then after they live, die, or both and everyone is up at the top I will explain the next part of the challenge." Mastersword replied. "Do you realy need to explain to us how to jump off a cliff?" Yusuke questioned. "Well you would be surprised how wrong people can jump. Especialy when they need to do it in a certain way. Ready? Game Start!"

This was easily recognised as a challenge that some would do better on than others by everyone in both tribes, so immediately after the challenge began Goku decided to take charge. "Ok, I've decided to take charge." Goku began. "The first thing we need to do is find a way to help the people on our team that can't get up there as fast as the rest of us." "Who put you in charge? I'm the biggest star around, so it only makes sence that I should lead the team!" Black Star responded. "Yeah, who put you in charge?" Vice added. To which Bakura responded "Me. The guy that will kill you in the most brutal and agonising way possible unless you shut up and get this over with like the rest of us!" Needless to say, they shut up. "Uh, thanks Bakura." Goku said. "Don't mention it." The thief replied.

They decided that Goku's plan was good, and they also realized that the abilitys of each person in their tribe could help them out later on. Hao Asakura summoned the spirit of fire and let Near, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Kenshin hitch a ride as the giant oversoul lifted them up to the top of the cliff. Goku teleported the twin dolls and himself to the top. Keroro and Train grabed on to Luffy as he launched himself to the top with his gum gum powers. Iggy summoned his stand, the fool, and took Vice, Abdol, Bakura, and Jotaro to the top by making stairs of sand just as Hayate finnished climbing to the top. There were only three people left at the bottom of the cliff, and they were Kaze, Ai, and Yu. It was time for Kaze to show his power.

"It has moved." Kaze began. It was at this point that everyone noticed the gold case around his right arm. "You would think that we would have noticed that." Hayate commented. Kaze started again. "Soil, is my power." The case disapeared in a dramatic fashion that you should totaly look up, and there was a gun straped to his arm in its place. "The Magun has thawed." The gun was gold in color with a drill on the right side. There was also a black heart in a glass chamber mounted on the barrel. There were three chambers, two on the top and one on the bottom. "We realy should have noticed that." Hayate said. Meanwhile back on the ground Haruhi taunted Kaze. "How would a gun EVER help you climb a cliff?" Kaze ignored her and began demonstrating how a gun can get you to the top of a cliff.

"I have chosen the soil for the likes of you." Kaze began as he took a black bullet from his belt. "The origin of all things, Mother Black." He then loaded that bullet into the first chamber and grabed a red one. "A heat that will scorch all creation, Fire Red." He loaded the second bullet and took the final one from his belt. "The critical point of everything, Burning Gold." With that the last bullet was loaded and the drill started to spin rapidly, also the heart on the barrel began to beat rapidly. "Burn up! I summon you! Phoenix!" The gun was fired and smoke came out. "Where's your Phoenix now?" Haruhi said before immediately saying. "Wait! What's that?" What she was refering to was the streams of color that came from the Magun. These streams spun closer and closer together until they finaly condensed into, are you ready for it, a phoenix. The three remaining members of the Shojo tribe used the thunderbird to hitch a ride to the top of the cliff. "Remember what I said before about the teams being uneven?" Kenshin announced. "I take it all back. It turns out, we have more people than them. That is, if that gun can summon more beings." "It can." Kaze replied. The entire Shonen tribe was shocked. In just a few minutes and one awesome summoning sequence they had lost their absolute belief that they would win. Which, unfortuneately was replaced by the reality that they were about to climb up a cliff without any equipment. They were screwed.

"I must have been the only one that saw that coming." Mastersword stated. "Alright now Shonen, it's all you." The tribe wanted to go home and die they were so afraid. How could they beat a gun that summons beings in Final Fantasy graphics? Their animation budget was too high, it was all over. But then, Amu Hinamori had a flashback to the scene when Sephiroth came on to the island.

Then Sephiroth got off the boat. "Hey you're not supposed to take my job! I get to introduce everyone! At least let me tell everyone that he's from Final Fantasy VII!" "Who are you talking to?" "Why, the text that isn't dialouge of course." "I'm going to go over there before I go insane."

Amu figured it out and began to speak. "Guys, we can still win this!" "How? They have the biggest animation budget of all! We just arn't animated as well!" Rita shrieked. "We may not be-" Amu began. "But he is!" Amu screamed while pointing at Sephiroth. The tribe had just realized they were not screwed. Sephiroth nodded and raised his right hand causing the sky to darken. A meteor came from the sky and began to desend on to cliff. It was now Shojo that was screwed. The last words heard from them were these. "WHAT THE FUNK!" Then the entire cliff exploded.

If you think that was the end, you're dead wrong. The rubble was everywhere. It was now much easier to walk to the top. As soon as they all got to the top of the rubble it started to move. "W-what's happening?" Maka asked. The rubble came together and the cliff was reborn. Thankfully the tribe was now on the top of the cliff. "How the health did that happen?" Light questioned. A weak voice answered. "The island ... it heals itself." That voice belonged to Jotaro Kujo. The Shojo tribe was alive! "How did you survive that?" Aang asked. "Yeah, how did we survive that?" Near wondered. "When I saw the meteor coming-" Jotaro began. "I used my stand, Star Platinum, to stop time. I decided to destroy the part of the cliff under us so that we would fall instead. Once we started falling I asked Hayate to use his super deadly technique which used the wind. He did it and kept the heat away from us while Iggy used his stand, The Fool, to catch us with sand before we could fall a distance that we could get hurt in. Iggy them molded the sand so it was hard on the outside and soft on the inside and also so that it covered us compleatly. We then fell but we were protected. All we had to do then was wait and hide until the cliff reformed. I'm just glad I did some research on the contestants and the island before I came here."

Everyone was amazed that someone like Jotaro knew so much and didn't tell anyone. He looked like your normal, everyday badass but he was actualy funking smart.

The shock turned to horror when Mastersword spoke again. "Oh, good the cliff's fixed. Now you can jump off it, into those sharks. You need to punch out a shark before you go back up to the beach though." The Shojo tribe immediately wished they had died and the Shonen tribe wished they died with them. "No funking way are any of us jumping off any motherfunking cliff in the forseeable future!" Kid said loud enougth so Mastersword, who was still on the beach, could hear him. "Fine. You don't have to." Immediately after saying this, Mastersword snapped his fingers and the cliff retracted into the ground. Our unfortunate heros, and villans, began falling. "Don't forget to do a barrel roll!" Mastersword added as the final nail in the contestants' coffin of "foot in mouth" humiliation.

They fell into the water at speeds that would break a normal human's spine, but because they were anime characters, they were used to that kind of thing. It still hurt like health though. Hayate then heard something. "I'm a shark! I'm a shark! Suck my fic! I'm a shark!" Do I realy need to type in who sung that?

As the sharks closed in the face-punching began. Surprisingly everyone was able to do it. Even Haruhi who was unaware of her powers. However, there were too many sharks for all of the contestants. Mastersword saw this and made his offer. "If you guys want, I can use my author slash TV show hoast powers to save your glasses." "Realy!" Was the response from everyone. Even Pain and Sephiroth. "Yes I can." Mastersword began. "But, you will have to make up for it in a new part of the challenge I just thought of." "Wait. Why should we trust you! You've tried to kill us multiple times! Why would you help us?" Soul questioned. "Because I just realized that some of you arn't suited to water combat. That and we need to dry off Ultimo and Vice before they rust, and salvage the twin dolls from the bottom of the sea beore they drown. Or smell Davy Jones' unwashed gym shorts. So do we have a deal?" "Fine. But, don't try anything funny." Atem said. "And here I went out of my way to book a clown. Just kidding." Mastersword added. "Thank Pod! We deal with enougth deadly clowns in our series and the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh has to constantly fight gay clowns." Kid rebuted.

In three minutes all the contestants were on land and repared if they needed to be. How convient. The author slash hoast was clearly up to something. "Text, shut up!" Commanded Mastersword. "Anyway, I sent Toph, Maria, Mr. ManlyMan, and Chaos to get you changes of cloths. The water will weigh you down and that's the last thing you will need." Mastersword announced as everyone tried to figure out what his last sentence meant. Eventualy the staff got back and everyone got changed. What? You want me to expand on this? Do I look like Jiraiya from Naruto or Maka's Dad to you? No I don't because I look like text in a fanfic slash TV show that has a personality of its own. There I distracted the readers slash viewers, so are they done changing yet? "Yes they are. Thanks for distracting them with your rant. Take that ninja pervs! None shall have a peep show today! MuaHaHaHaHaHa!" The author slash host said. I bet you ninja pervs feel really stupid now.

"Your next challenge is to go back to your cabins. I will take some people back, but two from each tribe will have to walk." Mastersword said. "That's it?" Abdol asked. "Yeppers! So anyway who stays behind?" Mastersword questioned. "I can use my skateboard and Ultimo has rocket boosters so we can walk." Kid announced. "Ok then. Vice and I will go." Hayate said. For some reason Vice didn't complain. "Good. Now everyone who isn't going please step into my survalance room on wheels." Mastersword said. "Not even gonna ask." Was the responce from Liz as she and her sister entered the room.

"Ok, we're gonna go now. Remember, all you have to do is make it back ... ALIVE!" Immediately after announcing this Mastersword sped away and pressed a button. A satelite lazer wall descended on the island. Saying they ran fast was an understatement. "Spam you Mastersword!" the runners yelled. Not that Mastersword could hear them.

The lazer wall steered the runners down a path through the woods. Trees were evaporated then regrown in seconds. "Alright, there is no way magnetism can do this!" Vice shouted. Aparently he did research when I was blocking the ninja pervs. Vice and Ultimo were flying, Kid was on his skateboard, and Hayate was running ... and he was in the lead! Now nomaly this would continue on until they reached the cabins. But when has this fic been normal? A sniper took aim and shot the wheels of of Kid's skateboard. Then he shot Ultimo and Vice's rockets. Now everyone was running. "How am I the only one who didn't get shot?" Hayate contenplated. Usualy this is the type of thing that would happen to him. "'Cause I need to make the others' lives a living health." The sniper said. He then radioed back to Mastersword. "Tango down." "I didn't know you could dance Poison." Mastersword radioed back. "Never mind." Radioed Poison as he hung up. "Now to make it worse for them." Poison thought.

Poison pressed a button and a bunch of flaming unicorns on steroids began to chase the runners. Fast can't describe how they ran. You need to invent a new word for their insanely high speed. However they ran so fast that they passed their cabins and ran into the ocean at the other side of the island. After many hours they walked back. The unicorns and lazers were gone so they could afford to walk back.

Back in Shonen Rita immediately saw how Ultimo was hurt and took him to her cabin to fix him up. Liz, Patty, and Conan took care of Kid. "Woah. You're better than the paramedics. How did you get so good at healing people Conan?" Patty questioned. "I learned this durring a trip in Hawaii with my parents." Conan replied. New people then entered the campsite. The people were actualy staff members from the island. They were Yellow from the Pokemon Adventures manga or Pocket Monsters Special manga, Mr. ManlyMan, Chaos from Sonic Adventure, Franky and Mr. Iceburg from One Piece, Lelouch from Code Geass, and Flynn and Yuri from Tales of Vesperia. "Sorry we're late." Yellow began. "I'm Yellow and that third cabin is ours. Anyway, I hope we can all become good friends!" She was very sincere and she brightened up the tribe's day. After introductions were compleated everyone went to bed.

At the same time in the Shojo campsite Vice and Hayate came back. The staff members had helped them on the way. They were Maria from Hayate's series, Toph from Avatar the Last Airbender, Gaara and Mr. Ichiraku from Naruto, Yami Token, Allen Walker from -Man, and Sanji from One Piece. "Sanji, I'm hungry." Luffy moaned. "Too bad for you then!" Sanji yelled. Toph opened the cabin and immediately noticed something. "My stuff isn't all here! Who took it?" "How do you know it was us?" Hao rebuted. "I know now. I can tell if you're lying. Now who else helped you?" "No One." "Liar!" Despite the pain he was in, Hao didn't snitch on Bakura. Bakura honored his sacrifice by helping Hao before helping anyone else, except for himself. "Hey Bakura, when do I get payed?" Vice asked. "Later ok. I can't risk it while Toph is here. Anyway, I can fix your rockets now so don't tell Toph about anything. Especialy our evil alliance." Bakura replied. "Where did you learn how to fix rockets?" "During a trip to Hawaii with my hoast. Conan's parents showed me how." "Oh." Vice said.

The first day was over and all were asleep. Except for Mastersword who was busy on the phone. "Thanks again for helping me out. See you all tommorow." Mastersword said as he hung up the phone. "I hope that the islanders are ready for some training from health! MuaHaHaHaHaHaHa!"

End of chapter.

This was my first real long fic without using script format. Most of you probably are thinking "Thank Pod!" right now. Anyway, the next chapter should be out sooner than my other fics. Also I'll finaly reveal the mystery prize to everyone in the next chapter. But, keep in mind that these chapters are long and will take a long time to write. Also, If you have any ideas for challenges send them in. I probably won't use them at first, but if I see a good idea I will use it, especialy if I have Author's slash Hoast's block. Poison is my friend's character by the way. The last thing is a game for you people. Who do you think Mastersword called at the end of the chapter? Are you ready? Game Start! 


End file.
